


Caught Between a Bug and a Lizard

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sub Cell, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, but not really but also yes really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: You get double teamed by Cell and Cooler and they love you a whole lot.That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Caught Between a Bug and a Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to dinobotfucker over on twitter. that convo was a fuckin plus and this is dedicated to ya.

Cooler’s tongue swept along your teeth, on hand holding your jaw delicately, the other grasping the cock of Perfect Cell.

Cell was bound and chained and at both of your mercies. Totally consensual of course. He sometimes liked being powerless. And you and Cooler both liked to indulge him.

Currently Cell was being almost utterly ignored as Cooler kissed you, the hand on your jaw sliding down your neck, chest, stomach. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers found your clit and rubbed. He pulled away, dark lips pulling into a sneer.

“So wet. You want to be fucked don’t you?” His lips move to caress your neck, your ear, his breath hot. His hand left Cell’s cock to touch a breast, rubbing it. Thankfully his tail continued the slow teasing of the other man, who strained against his bonds with a snarl.

“Do you want Cell inside you?” Cooler slid two fingers inside you, rubbing your g-spot firmly.

“Of course she does.” Cell said, managing to sound smug despite the heavy flush on his face.

Cooler looked at him a moment before going back to giving you attention, mouth back over yours in a hard kiss, aggressive despite how slow and teasing everything else was. He gave one of you nipples a pinch, fingers inside you slitting back out to circle your clit. His tail kept languidly stroking over Cell’s engorged dick, making the other man hiss out his teeth.

“He looks bigger than usual.” Cooler said casually, “You must hate having to wait for your turn, Perfect Cell.”

Cell curled his lips in a sneer. “Hardly.” he jerked as Cooler’s tail touched him harder, the shell over his thighs creaking as the muscle underneath flexed.

“Don’t lie. Lying makes you wait longer.” Cooler’s tail pulled away entirely, and Cell groaned, then chuckled.

“Why not tease him too?” Cooler kissed at your ear, and you leaned over, your hair tickling Cell’s cock as you kissed at his hard thighs. Cell strained against the chains, but they would not break. He had a terrible habit of breaking what bound him. So precautions had to be taken.

Your teasing involved clumsily licking and kissing at his cock as Cooler fingered you. You could barely concentrate, but you had mind enough to not let Cell cum. That was the whole point. Tease him until he could not stand it. Until he begged.

And it was very hard to make him beg. But he was certainly getting there.

You pressed your face to Cell’s cock, biting your lip as Cooler’s fingers thrust rapidly inside you, only to pull out just as you were about to cum. You were being teased just as much as Cell was.

Cooler took one of your shoulders in hand, making you sit back up. He motioned to Cell’s lap, and you crawled over it eagerly. Cooler however put a firm hand on your hip, holding you in place, just above Cell’s shaft.

“Tell me Cell, how badly do you want to be inside her?”

Cell frowned, looking from you, to where your folds were just barely touching the head of his dick. “If you think that-”

“How badly do you want it, Cell?” Cooler’s free hand slid up your chest, cupping a breast as he kissed at your neck, sucking on the sweaty skin.

You bit your lip, running your hands over your thighs. “Cooler please… I want him inside me.”

“Oh I know you do. But what does he want?”

“She wants me in her, Cooler. Now let her lower down and-”

Cooler made you move your hips, your folds just barely stroking the head of Cell’s cock. Cell’s voice died in his throat, an actual whimper escaping his lips. He snarled then, his face even more purple from arousal and embarrassment.

“If I was not tied down right now I would be fucking her until the sun came up. Now please, let her ride me!” Cell arched his back, his cock just getting an inch or two inside you before Cooler reached over and set his hand on Cell’s hip, forcing him back down with his strength.

His arm wrapped around your waist and he was kissing you again, fingers back inside you and rubbing. You moaned into Cooler’s mouth, and Cell’s aura flared around him.

“Let me fuck her! Fuck me even, just stop this torturous teasing!”

If Cell really wanted it to stop, he would of said Goku’s saiyan name to signal he was no longer comfortable. But the word ‘Kakarot’ was sorely lacking from his demands. So it continued.

“This is about her, Cell. Not you.” Cooler made you get on your hands and knees, your hands resting on Cell’s hips, your breasts just inches above him, “You don’t deserve to fuck her. Not yet anyway.”

“She wants me to!”

“And you will, when I say you can. Now be good and stop talking back.” Cooler took your hips in his hands, and pushed his cock inside you. You moaned low in your throat, hands clenching into fists.

Three thrusts and you were cumming, locking eyes with Cell as Cooler kept fucking you. As you guessed, Cell was loving every moment of it, a predatory leer on his face as he watched you jerk from Cooler’s movements.

“You are so perfect. Nothing in this universe compares to you.” Cooler hissed, his hands twisting the flesh of your hips, “Such a good girl you are. A good perfect girl.” He moved faster, leaning over your back as a hand moved to rub your clit vigorously with his thrusts.

“Oh your getting tight already. Going to cum again?”

“Y-Yess. Oh god, Cooler- Please I- Ah!” He rammed into you, your body jerking as you had another orgasm, his cum filling you up, hot and thick. You let out a shaky laugh, leaning down to leave a few kissed on Cell’s cock, licking up the pre-cum that was heavily leaking out of it.

“Now can I fuck her?” Cell asked, licking his lips as he eyed you.

Cooler rubbed his chin, chuckling. “No… no not yet. My love, sit on his face. If you want to of course.”

“I have no objections.” Cell stated eagerly.

“I don’t either.” you agreed, already moving to straddle his shoulders.

“Then clean her up, Cell, and then she can ride you to your heart’s delight.”

You pushed your pussy to Cell’s mouth, his tongue wasting no time sliding inside of you and eating the mess Cooler had left. You moaned each time his tongue pulled out every so often to lap at your clit.

He moaned low in his chest, making his tongue vibrate. You glanced over your shoulder and saw Cooler was slowly pumping Cell’s cock himself, watching the two of you have fun with a relaxed smirk.

He locked eyes with you and gripped Cell tighter, pumping him with earnest now. Cell jerked under you, his arms straining as he made muffled groans.

And then Cooler pulled his hand away, motioning to the twitching cock. “I think I’ve teased him enough. Why don’t you take over.”

When you lifted your hips away from Cell’s face, the man’s expression was dazed. He watched you move back over his hips, your pussy just barely touching the head of his cock. You smiled at Cell expectantly.

“My dear, haven’t I behaved?” Cell asked, licking his lips, “Please. Please put me inside you and let me fill you up. I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

It was as close to begging as Perfect Cell could do. Locking eyes with him, you finally dropped down, taking him in side of you in one swift motion. Cell reacted instantly, his head tossing back as his moaned, his teeth bared as he let out a hiss through his teeth.

You lifted your self up, and Cell moaned again, writhing under you. He always got this worked up, this desperate, when he let himself be chained down. You didn’t know what you liked more, him dominating you, or you dominating him. Both had their perks.

You lowered down, Cell’s cock bloating inside of you, whimpering as he came. He snarled, his composer gained again as he glared at you.

“Do not stop riding me until you cum. I will not sit idly by knowing I have not satisfied you.” he snapped, his ego back at full force.

You nodded, setting your feet on either side of his hips and starting to lift yourself up and down on him as fast as you could. Cell devolved back into uncontrolled groans, praises to you rushing past his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh gods, oh fuck. Yes. My dearest- Yes! You are perfect!”

You leaned back, angling yourself so his cock hit your g-spot. You reached down and rubbed your clit. “Cell, oh god you are so big. Cell I love you so much- I’m-”

You threw your head back and let out a loud yell that devolved into a whimper, you hips shaking as you came. You collapsed onto his chest, catching your breath for a moment. You kissed the black gem on his chest, fingers tracing over a few of the spots on his side

You felt Cooler’s fingers slid around where Cell joined you then, his lips back on your shoulder. His fingers were teasing, cautious. You shuddered as he slid a few inside you, against Cell’s cock. You bit your lip as he curled his fingers and pulled, stretching the rim of your vagina a little more. What was he-?

You felt the tip of his cock push against you, head tossing back as he pushed in. The thin tapered head got in easy, and kept going in. Both… you had both of them inside you. You ran your nails down Cell’s chest, making a broken cry as you were stretched.

It did not hurt. All that teasing and foreplay made it go in so easily. But you felt so damned full.

With the clack of chains, two new hands clamped on your hips. Cooler had finally freed Cell.

“You will break her in half.” Cell hissed, but he didn’t sound spiteful of the idea. It sounded like it was the most erotic thing he could of thought about.

“No we won’t.” Cooler pushed in all the way, and you were drooling, “Unless she wants us to.”

He buried his fingers in your hair, lifting your head up. Cooler kissed the back of your neck, the shell of you ear. “What do you want, my love? What do you want from us?”

You took a few breaths to try and clear your head. The look on Cell’s face was absolute hunger and adoration. “Please…”

Cell smirked, a hand moving from your hip to cup your hot damp cheek. “Please what?”

“Fuck me… Oh god please I want both of you… To fuck me.”

“You heard the mistress, Cooler. She wants us to fuck her.”

Cooler let your hair go, pulling out and then thrust back in. Cell rocked his hips up into you, and soon they set up a rhythm.

Hell it was not even a rhythm. It was just them fucking you as best as they could. There was no synchronization to it, just thrusts that made your head spin. You cried out hoarsely, pressing your forehead to Cell’s chest as you were stretched and then almost empty.

You reached back and pressed a hand to Cooler’s hips, sobbing as he thrust. Cell meanwhile, longer and a little thicker than Cooler, was rubbing your g-spot and nosing something deep inside you that was tender but it still felt so good. Oh god…

“I’m gonna. C-Cell… Cooler I love you! I’m-” You pushed your hand harder on Cooler’s hips but he kept going, and you came, hard. You squirted on both of their cocks, voice cracking as you cried out. Hot gushes of cum soon filled you up, both Cell and Cooler cumming shortly after you.

You fell limply on Cell’s chest, chest heaving and feeling dizzy. Cell lovingly stroked your hair, and Cooler slowly pulled out, his lips lovingly caressing your shoulder before leaving a few soft bites.

Cell rolled over, and you flopped onto the bed, soreness just starting to creep in between your legs.

“Mm, we didn’t break her, thankfully.” Cell kissed your cheek, and Cooler settled to your right, one of his hands rubbing your stomach before taking one of your hands and kissing the palm.

“Thank goodness. I could never live with myself is she was hurt.” Both of them wrapped their arms around you, squeezing you between them as they whispered more endearments to you.

You smiled, both of them kissing you cheeks then. Soreness be damned, it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i've never written a threesome like this before? i sure can't cause this is actually pretty good. please tell me if you agree with my thoughts!


End file.
